Pick-ups, with and without camper shells, have heretofore frequently been equipped with toolboxes or like compartmented structure ordinarily more or less fixed in position within the box of the pick-up. The known prior art closest to the concept and structure of the instant invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,910.
There is a need for a toolbox construction for pick-ups and the like for providing unimpeded access to a toolbox carried thereby, so that the toolbox remains upright in both stored and extended positions, which need not be directly lifted into and out of the pick-up box since the weight of a toolbox with a complement of tools therein is cpnsiderable. It is also desirable that the toolbox and tailgate combination should be useable with a camper shell or the like on the pick-up to provide extra protection and security against theft of valuable tools when the shell is locked.